One Shot, One Chance, and Only One Girl for him
by Amira Meraud
Summary: A One Shot for Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. This was presented to me as a Challange, so I hope every one enjoys it!


**One Shot, One Chance, and Only one Girl for him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters **

**Note: Thank you to** opaque-girl** for giving me this challenge. **

**Yes, I am aware it's short, but it's my story so deal.**

Lily smiled as she skipped over to her brother James, giving him a huge hug. Letting go of him she sat down on the bench picking up a piece of jellied toast from his plate. "Nice Lily," James commented, faking annoyance as he sighed having to reach over and steal a piece of jellied toast from his brother Albus.

Lily's laughed rang through the crowed great hall. Scorpius Malfoy watched the beautiful witch, wishing he could tell her how he really felt and with her parents being here for James's graduation he might not get the chance to tell her before summer started. Scorpius stood up and headed off to the black lake, hoping that Lily would come looking for him.

Lily smiled wider as she saw her parents walking hand in hand into the great hall. _I wish Scorpius and I are like that one day_. Lily shook her head, the smile slowly fading off her face. _No he only likes me as a friend; he'll never love me like I love him. Plus Rosie likes him and she always gets what she wants. _"Bye Mum, Bye Dad" Lily waved as she passed them, having just seen Scorpius head out of the Hall looking upset.

Scorpius shook Rosie off as she tried snatching his arm. He knew she was pouting and as a friend he should care, but Rosie had to get it out of her head that they were going to end up together. As far as he was concerned Lily Potter was the only girl for him. Looking around he saw that his feet had carried him to his and Lily's favorite tree, the big oak right at the edge of the lake. Scorpius jumped catching the lowest branch, pulling himself up he climbed onto the big branch that sat right over the lake.

Lily passed a very annoyed looking Rosie as she headed outside know that Scorpius would be at their tree. The tree where they first became friends, where they hung out at and went to get away from every one, but each other. _Their tree _she thought as she reached it. Lily climbed up into the tree headed straight to the branch hanging over the water.

"Scorpius, are you okay," Lily asked her friend and secret love as she sat down beside him. Scorpius looked at her giving her one of the famous Malfoy family smirks.

"I just need to get away" he replied, moving his arm so it was behind Lily's; incase she fell. "It's weird you know, seeing your brother leaving and knowing I'll be leaving next year and I'll be leaving you." Scorpius said without thinking, everything always just slipped out around her, he felt as if he could tell her anything.

"I know, it's so sad" Lily replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Lily," Scorpius started, pausing to think of how to tell her. "Lily, I like you a lot" he finally said, waiting for her reaction.

Lily stopped breathing for a moment, as Scorpius told her he liked her. "What about Rosie," she inquired stupidly, still in shock at his proclamation.

"You're the only girl for me Lily Potter," Scorpius whispered as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, just as the sun was rising over the black lake.

"Good, cause you're the only boy for me Scorpius Malfoy," Lily whispered back as he pulled away. After talking and kissing in their tree, Lily Potter the Slytherin Princess and Scorpius Malfoy the Slytherin Prince walked hand in hand up to the castle.

**~Epilogue of sorts~**

The Next year Scorpius Malfoy graduated happily, as he was still Dating Lily Potter the only girl for him. That night the couple finally said I Love you; after a few years of wanting to say it, but never having the courage.

Two years later Lily Potter graduated from Hogwarts and that night the Love of her Life Scorpius Malfoy asked her to marry him. Lily, of course said yes, their wedding was held right under their tree on that very same day.

Four Years later, Lily gave birth to Artemis and Apollo Malfoy. Eleven happy years later, the Malfoy twins headed off to Hogwarts for their own adventures.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I feel like cross promoting so…. Please visit some of my other one shots and stories. **


End file.
